1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to novel plant protection agents or compositions for control of fungi, and particularly to such compositions containing one or more of derivatives of 3'-isopropylbenzanilide represented by the following general formula (I): ##STR2## wherein R stands for a trifluoromethyl or nitro group.
2. Prior Art Statement;
Plant protection effects of benzanilide base compounds and their functions as fungicides have been disclosed, for example, in the specification of British Patent No. 1,217,868. The invention disclosed in this prior publication is directed to a plant protection agent for control of fungi, characterized by containing, as an effective component, benzanilide or a derivative thereof represented by the general formula (A) set forth below: ##STR3##
The compounds provided by the present invention are also represented by the general formula (A) wherein R.sub.1 is a trifluoromethyl or nitro group, Y.sub.n is a hydrogen atom, X is an oxygen atom, and R.sub.2 is -NR.sub.3 R.sub.4 where R.sub.3 stands for a hydrogen atom and R.sub.4 stands for a m-isopropylphenyl group. The such compounds are neither specifically disclosed nor suggested in the specification of the British Patent referred to above.
On the other hand, plant protection and fungicidal effects of 3'-isopropylbenzanilide base compounds are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 12973/1978. The invention described in this publication relates to plant protection agents for control of fungi containing 3'-isopropylbenzanilide represented by the general formula (B): ##STR4## wherein R stands for an alkyl group.
However, the plant protection and fungicidal effects of these known benzanilide base compounds are not always satisfactory, and there is thus a need to develop a further improved plant protection agent for control of fungi.